El Designio
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Yaeger tomó la helada mano contraria manchada de sangre y sudor entre las suyas para besarla en un gesto de lealtad. Era como un 'prometo que voy a vengarte'


**Música: History of the Other side - Versailles**

**La historia comienza en el universo original de Shingeki no Kyojin, a partir del segundo capítulo se trasladará hacia uno alternativo.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, lenguaje inapropiado y posibles escenas eróticas explícitas. Está en clasificación M por si las dudas, queda a su criterio el seguir la historia. **

**Aún no tengo claro de cuantos capítulos se comprenderá este fic. Sin mas, espero que les guste. **

* * *

**El Designio de un alma**

**I.**

La primer escena frente a sus brillantes ojos al color de la esmeralda más valiosa sobre la tierra no era algo más que un trasfondo tétrico: las calles desoladas, sucias, tapizadas de escombro y manchas de cierta sustancia color guindo. Ambiente muy cotidiano en esos tiempos por aquellos lugares, donde la desesperanza se respiraba a diario y hacía que hasta los más pequeños olfatearan el aroma a sangre en lugar del pan recién hecho. Desgraciadamente la población estaba siendo amenazada por fuerzas sobrenaturales que ingerían la carne viva de los humanos sin piedad alguna, mucho menos distinción de razas o algo por el estilo. Esas cosas buscaban comerte vivo.

La lucha contra los titanes surgió en el momento menos esperado; no tenían escapatoria.

Un ruido blanco proveniente de sus espaldas comenzó a intensificarse mediante los segundos pasaban; era equivalente al estar dentro de un contenedor grande donde el sonido se amplificaba en forma de un penetrante eco. No supo tan si quiera cuánto tiempo había estado de pie contemplando el desorbitado horizonte, pero lo siguiente que alcanzó a escuchar terminó con su perspectiva de la vida y lo transportó en un viaje directo y sin boleto de regreso hacia la dura realidad.

Eren Yaeger, muy a pesar de mostrar ante todos una faceta apegada a la justicia, en el interior soñaba con vivir en una casita pequeña ubicada justamente a la orilla del mar. Anhelaba despertar gracias a los intensos rayos de sol que penetraban en las rendijas de las persianas hechas con bambú. Deseaba dormir y despertar en compañía de su amante escuchando cómo las olas terminaban su recorrido al chocar contra la arena como una canción de cuna cantada en voz de la madre naturaleza. Por supuesto que para contemplar la vista de tan hermoso paisaje se necesitaba de un enorme ventanal al lado de la pequeña puerta de madera, una que estuviese siempre descubierta para ver a diario una noche tranquila: contemplar la lluvia, las calladas estrellas. También las fases de la luna, una constelación quizá. Apreciar las nubes que tapizaban el cielo, el azul de éste. Ver con una lente a los delfines saltar libres. Sin preocupaciones. Tatakae cuán soñador eterno quería sentir la frescura de la brisa chocar contra su rostro, vivir aislado de las multitudes para ser el único con la vista en el horizonte como si fuera el rey del mundo... escuchar a las gaviotas merodeando el entorno. Inhalar el aroma a sal. Las ideas solo eran parte de escritos que jamás serían revelados, sueños que nunca serían contados. Dolía saber que el mundo real no era libre como lo pensaban. No podría dormir una sola noche con su amado entre sus brazos porque él...

-¡Eren! -Gritó una voz femenina, parecía desesperada. Incluso parecía que sus cuerdas vocales iban a desgarrarse con el llamado.

Probablemente no pase la siguiente noche con él.

Parpadeó un par de veces con el fin de despabilarse, obteniendo resultados después de unos cuantos segundos. Fue entonces cuando colocó los pies sobre la tierra de nueva cuenta; él no quería admitir que eso sucedió. Sin embargo la verdad avisaba que bajo los escombros de una casa de madera yacía una persona enterrada. Entonces tembló por miedo a rememorar. Porque muy dentro de su mente sabía que aquello era real y sentía el pecho vacío. Casi como si le hubiesen robado una parte de su alma.

Se giró lentamente hasta encontrar los ojos negros de Mikasa Ackerman, ella había rescatado el cuerpo de un soldado. Lo tenía apoyado en sus piernas y a juzgar por su expresión anticipó su propia conclusión: _''No sobrevivirá. ''_

_Luego_ volteó su cuerpo totalmente y vio la inmóvil figura del Heichou observando el mismo cuerpo que la joven tenía cerca de ella, el mayor tenía la expresión neutral de siempre que destacaba su seriedad.

No fue hasta cuando Ackerman golpeó el suelo con su puño, que reaccionó.

Recordó todo en un instante casi como una película: Un titán los atacó justo cuando tuvieron la guardia baja durante la inspección al entorno de un nuevo refugio. Fue tan rápido que solo escucharon el estruendo que causó la caída de la casa, pues huyeron como ratones del veneno ante la amenaza. Eren recibió un golpe fuerte que llegó a idiotizarlo por varios minutos... y sin caer en cuenta del todo aún, no sintió la presencia del ente de quizá diez metros de altura (cuestión rescatable debido al traumatismo que sufrió) quien se dispuso a intentar aplastarle con una de sus descarnadas manos. Sin resultados; el castaño fue literalmente ''mandado a volar'' por una patada hacia el rincón del establo -a unos siete metros del lugar donde había caído-, se quejó por el dolor de costillas hasta que un nuevo ruido proveniente del otro lado del refugio se hizo presente. Fue el sonido de un derrumbe. Y todavía no era capaz más que de arrastrarse para ver lo que sucedía. Sus ojos ensombrecidos detectaron a Levi y a Mikasa asesinando a ese gigante, al parecer no tuvieron mucho problema en conseguir su victoria. Hubiera sonreído si cierto joven de cabellos dorados cuán rayos del sol estuviera cerca, montado en su caballo dispuesto a ir por él. Sin embargo... no estaba. El caballo seguía atado en el establo, pues escuchó su cercano relinchar. El ruido pesado y el temblor del titán al caer no se hicieron esperar. Eren se incorporó adolorido de la cabeza y del abdomen. Observó la calle... los alrededores. No estaba su rubia cabeza. La primer escena frente a sus destellantes ojos al color de la esmeralda más valiosa sobre la tierra no era algo más que un trasfondo tétrico: las calles desoladas, sucias, tapizadas de escombro y manchas de cierta sustancia color guindo.

Tardó mucho en admitirlo porque el dolor poco a poco fue abrazándolo, era peor que recibir veinte cuchilladas en el mismo lugar. Las gemas verdes que portaba como iris fueron cristalizándose debido al terrible vacío asfixiante. Había sentido eso al ver morir a su madre de niño, sentirlo de nuevo era como tragar tu propio vómito. Y Armin no estaba. ¿Qué jodidos había pasado con él?

Los mecanismos de defensa actuaban, atenuando la situación aunque no lo necesitaba, quería saber en dónde se encontraba él porque si no... ''_ ¿Si no qué, Eren? ''_Cuestionó una voz dentro de su mente.

Aterrado volvió en sí. _''Observa el cuerpo. '' _

Pero no quiso hacer caso. ¿Por qué no quería mirarlo más de tres segundos? _''Vuelve a tu realidad. ''_

Cerró los ojos antes de hacerlo... sin saber que se arrepentiría de lo hecho; porque se dio cuenta que la patada que se encargó de mandarlo al rincón fue en realidad un esfuerzo inhumano de Armin Arlert para salvarle la vida. Había sido el rubio quien distrajo al temible titán para darle tiempo a Mikasa. El joven esbelto despertó su valentía en menos de treinta segundos para hacer su última obra como un soldado.

Ahora yacía cerca de su hermana en el peor de los estados: sangraba de la boca, respiraba demasiado lento y la palidez de su rostro daba sensación fría con solo verlo. Eso sin contar el trozo de madera gruesa que atravesaba su abdomen por completo, orificio de entrada y salida. El destino de Armin estaba escrito y no precisamente en una escena junto a Eren donde ambos hacían el amor a la mitad de la noche cerca de la playa. Eso era algo utópico incluso. La realidad estaba teñida de sangre. Y no levantó un dedo para impedirlo.

-¡Eren, ayúdame! -Repitió la muchacha de hebras negras.

El castaño sin pensarlo un segundo corrió hacia las dos personas tendidas en el piso. Los ojos turquesas del rubio perdían brillo en cada segundo que pasaba, no obstante el más bajo tomó fuerzas suficientes para dedicarle una última sonrisa, y quizá sus últimas palabras: -Fui útil... al menos... por hoy. -Musitó con una voz queda, casi pareció un susurro. Eren no tardó en derramar lágrimas por el rubio. Lágrimas de rabia porque él debería tener esa pieza atravesando sus entrañas y no él, Armin era demasiado puro como para morir así. Simplemente no merecía aquel triste final.

Yaeger tomó la helada mano contraria manchada de sangre y sudor entre las suyas para besarle en un gesto de lealtad infinita. Era como un ''prometo que voy a vengarte'' que Armin percibió inmediatamente, por lo cual se anticipó a prohibirle. -Estoy bien así... -Comentó mientras Eren dispuesto a escuchar clavaba sus orbes esmeralda en las gemas turquesa ahora opacas. Suplicante. -logré salvar tu vida. No más sangre... no hagas algo... que implique un desquite. -Tosió sangre, manchando en el acto la ropa del contrario. -Promételo.

Dudoso debido a su petición pacifista, asintió con la cabeza sin parar de llorar. -Lo prometo. -Afirmó antes de besar su frente bajo la vista apagada de Mikasa. -Armin, pronto viviremos cerca del mar ¿Te parece? -Susurró a su oído. -Los dos juntos.

-Pero aún no... -Sonrió melancólico el rubio. -debes vivir, Eren.

_''De lo contrario hubiera muerto en vano. ''_

Y sus ojos perdieron por completo el color.

Pero sellaron la promesa de no derramar más sangre.

Sabían que un día el designio de ambos sería encontrarse en algún lugar, en algún momento.

Se verían a los ojos antes de decir: aún estoy vivo.

* * *

_Es mi segundo Eremin, lamento cualquier falla ortográfica, gramatical o de sintaxis notable. Recibo cualquier comentario en forma de un review. _

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

**R.**


End file.
